unfated
by ebonynoir29
Summary: A picture can't move right? Let alone wink at you. That's what Sarah thought as an everyday trip to the museum becomes a not so ordinary adventure into love with the Goblin king.


Sarah Williams looked up from the book she was reading as the bus came to a full stop. The noise of the rowdy kids around her assaulted her ears as she waited for her teacher Ms. Moore to call them to order. Sarah actually relished the opportunity to go to the museum; unlike her fellow classmates who saw any opportunity to miss school a chance to party. "Attention class! Dean Morgan if you do that one more time, and I will send you to detention!" Ms. Morgan said sharply. Dean Morgan the class clown grumbled under his breath as he sunk down in his seat. "Now I know that most of you will see this as a mini vacation from school, but I want you to get those ideas out of your mind this minute. Remember that you are representing your school, and me your teacher on this trip. Since I feel that most of you will forget this little reminder; paused to look at Dean again. I will set a 20 page essay including reference pages and footnotes." This time the whole class grumbled except for Sarah who loved school.

Stuffing her book in her back pack she waited impatiently for Devi Marko and Amber Johns to move; Sarah in all her life( which was only brief sixteen and a half) never met two most spoiled, vain, and insipid people. "Did you hear about Tia, and Ryan?" Devi asked Amber who was studying her reflection in compact mirror. "No. What?" Amber said in a bored voice. "Apparently they got caught having sex in Tia's bedroom by her mother, and now she's getting shipped off to like Hillbilly county- Wisconsin to live with her father." Devi said smugly. Amber eyes widened at this juicy tidbit. "So does that mean that mean you're finally going to make your move at Ryan?" "No". Devi said elusively. ""What?" Amber asked clearly outraged. You've been telling me for months how you were going to steal Ryan away from Tia and now that she's no longer in the picture your telling me that you aren't going to do anything?" "Chill out Am." Devi said. The only reason that I said no was because me, and Ryan are already seeing each other…" Devi paused dramatically waiting for her friend's reaction. She didn't have to wait long as Amber let out a high pitched squeal. "You slut; is that why you didn't come to Langston's party?" approvingly

Sarah having waited long enough and not wanting to hear anymore cleared her throat loudly. Devi and Amber both turned around and shot her cold looks. "What?" Amber demanded, looking at her oversized sweatshirt, and baggy jeans in disgust. Sarah looked pointedly at the near empty bus. "She probably has an overdue book or something." Devi sneered. Sarah face turned a bright red shade. "You're probably right because it can't be something important like getting a manicure." Amber said flipping her blond hair over her shoulders as she and Devi hurried off the bus laughing. Sarah looked down at her fingernails which were chipped, and half chewed thinking how she couldn't wait to go to college. It wasn't her fault that her flighty mother couldn't ignore the siren's call of the stage, and took off on her father; a father who was awkwardly raising a teenage girl, and did not believe in wasting money on frivolous things like make up, and manicures. "Ah it's about time you decided to join us girls." Ms Morgan said glaring at the three of them as they finally cleared the bus. Blushing Sarah moved to stand by herself as she eagerly looked at the building in front of them. "Okay class remembers what I had said on the bus." Sarah suddenly had a feeling that her life was about to change as they all entered the museum….

Sarah took a deep breath as she entered the museum its sweet smells of different paints were like ambrosia to her. When she was younger, and her mother was still in love with being a mother; she took Sarah to all types of museums, and art fairs telling her that whether it was performance art or art like this; art was art, and one should appreciate it in all of its forms. Sarah eyes wondered over lovingly at the marble sculpture that graced the front entrance which was a sculpture of beautiful nymph playing, and dancing with her lover; a handsome young man playing a flute. Whoever had created this breathtaking work of art did a phenomenal job because the details from the flute to the nymphs' long flowing skirts' was so lifelike that Sarah could almost hear the music and see the nymph dancing and moving. Just then Sarah frowned because when she glanced up she could have sworn that the nymph just waved at her; Sarah rubbed her eyes and looked again, but the sculpture was still. Laughing at herself, and shaking her head ruefully Sarah ran to catch up with the rest of her class.

While Sarah was having a nervous breakdown Ms. Moore was introducing the man on her right to the class. "This is Mr. Cassidy and he has agreed to be our tour guide for our tour through the museum today please give him you undivided attention." "That shouldn't be a problem." Mellissa Jared whispered to Sarah. Sarah had to agree with her because Mr. Cassidy was one of the most beautiful men that she had ever seen in her life. He had these sinfully pouty lips that looked like can kiss the hell out of yours or whisper dirty secrets in your ears; his skin was the color of rich warm honey that spoke of days spent outdoors instead of inside with books, and while he had a lean frame he had muscles that seem to give birth to more muscle. His face seemed harsh yet boyishly charming at the same time with a small dimple in his left cheek that flashed as he smiled at the class. His deep blue almond shaped eyes framed by eyelashes so thick that would make any girl jealous seem to linger on her for an extra second before they moved on to study the rest of the class. His hair was a thick black, which Sarah itched to run her hands through to see if it was as soft as it looked. His voice when Sarah could finally focus in on it had a soft Irish brogue which just melted through to her… Focus girl! Sarah thought to herself as the class started moving again. "Now your teacher tells me that your class is studying the Dark Ages, and the best way for you to get a better feel of that time frame is for you all to see the art that was dominant at that time." He explained as they moved towards the elevators. "Can anyone tell me when the Dark Ages started, and why it was called thus?" Sarah didn't know why she raised her hand when she would normally try to fit in with the paint. "Yes Ms..?" Mr. Cassidy said pointing to her. "Um… Sarah Williams." She said nervously. "Yes ." He said encouraged her by smiling. "The Dark, or Middle ages started around 410 AD, and was called that because Rome the cultural, and economical capital of the then known world had fallen." Mr. Cassidy and looked impressed, and then someone coughed out 'nerd' which caused the whole class to start laughing. Blushing Sarah looked down at her black sneakers. "Well Ms. Williams is correct." Mr. Cassidy said resuming his tour guide duties as the stepped into the elevators. "The schedule for today is an hour tour with me, and then I want you guys to brake off in groups of two while you guys look at the different pieces of art work. While in your groups I want you to study, and interpret what the artist was trying to convey when they painted the piece. Then before you leave for the day there will be a wrap up of what was seen, so if you guys have any questions as far as what you saw just write them down, and I will answer them." Mr. Cassidy concluded as they stepped off the elevator.


End file.
